


【望曦拂澄·O组14时】十年灯

by Hanyuxuan8012



Category: Fandoms, 曦澄
Genre: M/M, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyuxuan8012/pseuds/Hanyuxuan8012





	【望曦拂澄·O组14时】十年灯

-0-  
“命数天定，看来你逃不过。”  
窄巷里有窃窃私语，昏黄的街灯从墙上洒下来，路面看不见一个影子。“我知道这是命数，我认。”低沉的男声传出来，不同于之前的嘶哑含混，他的声音飘渺却清晰：“可他这一世，断不能因为我而葬送于此。”  
嘶哑的嗓子叹了口气，沉吟半响：“他寿数未尽，也确实是误打误撞被我们夺了阳寿。我们便助你寻他罢。”  
浅灰长衫晃过，路灯似烛火一般跳跃了几下，灭了。

-1-  
蓝曦臣蹲在灶前看火，深夜的宅院树影森森，像是深山古刹里的僧人披着袈裟，庄严围了一圈，叶片摩擦声也像超度的经文，模模糊糊地让人心惊。他站起身搅了搅瓷锅里的东西，一片氤氲热气扑上来润了他因连熬几个大夜而干燥的眼睛。就在这时，院里传来几声狗吠，门房吆喝一声赶紧掌了灯去迎门，之前那片独属于深夜的死气沉沉被打破，满院的人一直吊着的心也放了下来。蓝曦臣也同样。他提起嘴角笑了笑，抓紧把锅内的吃食盛了出来，热气被沉沉地封在搪瓷碗里。他抬脚往外还没走出两米，穿了一身军装的男人正好把手里的枪套递给一小厮，松手抬眼就看见他，满是疲惫的眼睛霎时就亮了亮：“哎，我回来了。”他胡乱摆摆手，示意围在身边的几个人都下去，自己三步并作两步上了台阶朝蓝曦臣大步走来，眼看快要撞上也不曾减慢半分速度。蓝曦臣就乖乖站在阶上，张开手等人撞进来。还差一拳距离，那人却生生停下来：“身上有味儿。”意思是这么近就算了。谁曾想蓝曦臣直接扣住他腰把他扯过来，金属扣硌上棉麻长衫的盘扣，撞得两个人都心乱。  
蓝曦臣死死搂着他，手却也不老实，军装都被揉乱。鼻尖有酒味儿，有脂粉香，还有江澄身上总有的那一点若隐若现的艾叶荷香，并不难闻，却和以往抱他时那沾上粘腻的清甜味道不同了。蓝曦臣心里有点不是滋味，但也知道现在不是做那档子事的时候。  
“回来就好。”憋了半天，只得这四个字。“回来就好......”他又重复一遍。  
江澄叹了口气，拍拍他后背，自嘲道：“我现在和他们同船，那边暂时不会有人想不开要动我。”蓝曦臣听闻又紧了紧手臂，这才松开。他平静了些，握住江澄的手把他往厨房带：“我知道你去了那肯定不会吃什么东西，给你煮了红糖鸡蛋，又热了些枣糕，先吃一点。”  
江澄难得乖顺地任他牵着，吃东西的时候也没放开。他知道这人心慌，而他自己又何尝不忧心。  
国共的战争避免不了，现在风声四起，情报探子无处不在，国民军阀分踞各省，现在隐隐有联合之势，到了那时他该如何选择......如果真的彻底乱起来，国将不国。想到这一层江澄这一块枣糕到底是怎么也噎不下去，因着喝多了酒胃疼，这红糖鸡蛋清甜柔滑，溏心香醇软糯，他倒是勉强喝了个干净，放下碗筷的时候还想着安慰安慰蓝曦臣，抬头一看，就发现那人柔和了一双眼睛盯着他瞧，满目爱意和不舍藏都藏不住，他就这么被美貌惑了心，忘记自己想说什么话。  
“江澄，我知道。”他一般不直接唤他名字的。江澄恍惚地想，酒精还在持续发挥作用，潮红的脸和略微失焦的眼神让他看起来有点呆。蓝曦臣笑出声来，坐到他身边用手掌给他的脸降温：“你想做什么，便去做。”  
江澄只是看着他眼睛，一言不发。直到那碗底的红糖汁失去了那点温度变得干涸粘稠，他才蹭了蹭蓝曦臣早就被捂热的手心，指尖敲了敲桌面：“咱们有多久没见了？”蓝曦臣一时没反应过来，却仍是如实说到：“自你毕业后，我一直在校*，未得空来见你，好容易过来你又一直在外...”这么细细算下来，蓝曦臣才恍然，他们已分别近半年之久。  
“分开这么久好容易才见到大活人，你倒要开始提各奔东西的事儿了。”江澄心里藏了太多，如今实在是不想在只有他们两个人相处的时候还不得松懈分毫，不由有些烦闷得无处发泄，撂下一句：“我先去擦洗，你到我屋先睡了罢，给我留盏灯。”他说完便起身，耳尖被灯火映得发红。蓝曦臣坐在凳上眨眨眼睛，半晌也红透了一张脸。他麻利地将碗筷洗了，又回到桌子前面把江澄吃了一小半的枣糕囫囵咽下，舔舔嘴唇上的甜味，手指有些局促地捻着衣角，到底还是熄了灯，红着脸朝外头走去了。

-2-  
江澄行至门前看见屋内隐约的光亮暗暗笑了一下，蓝曦臣人还算聪明，只是怎么就这么听他的话，让他留灯就留，到时候还要再吹熄。江澄此时尚未想到房中事的朦胧会有多挑拨心弦，就这么大咧咧地推门而入，半分情趣也无。进了屋却没见着人，江澄心下一跳，还没反应过来，一双手臂就从身后把他揽住，熟悉的味道扑了满鼻：“没吓到你吧？”蓝曦臣故意把呼吸调整得慢些，湿热的气息像蛇一样缠绕上江澄水渍未干的颈侧发梢，光是说话犯规还不算，一定要伸出舌尖卷一颗从江澄耳后落下的水珠，顺势叼住滚烫的耳尖，感受到怀里的人腰软了，呼吸浊重了，他才贪恋地吸一口气——江澄身上终于只剩了他熟悉的香。  
但是还不够。  
久违的归属感让蓝曦臣几乎有些飘飘然，他有些失了分寸地揉着江澄的腰，将那身长衫的绸布都揉乱，恨不能融了那些布料让自己的手掌贴在那处皮肉上：“我们着实好久未见了。”江澄毫无防备地陷在他怀里，察觉到自己有些腿软。他咬着牙把黏在身上的男人推开点距离，解救出自己的耳朵，侧过头刚想说些什么就被人咬住了嘴唇发狠一样亲。江澄被气得翻了个白眼，手肘顶上蓝曦臣小腹。那人闷哼一声总算松了点力气，两个人都气喘吁吁地分开，彼此下巴上落了几丝来不及咽下的唾液。“你着什么急？勒得我腰快折了。”江澄暗自庆幸自己没成软脚虾，赶紧抬脚往床榻走。被他丢在身后的蓝曦臣眼眸暗了暗，一个箭步上前把江澄压在地上，江澄本能地伸手去抓，半边帐幔支撑不住两个成年男人的重量和冲力，撕拉一声裂开，盖住了两个人交叠的上半身。“蓝曦臣你疯了吧是？！唔嗯...”江澄的嘴又被堵住，蓝曦臣的手终于是如愿摸到了长衫里面，出乎预料地直接抓了满手的温软。他张大了眼睛，借着被纱幔笼罩后更昏暗的光去看被自己牢牢压在身下的人，呢喃一般开口：“晚吟，你、你没穿...””你给我闭嘴！”江澄着实是恼羞成怒，毫无章法地胡乱踹了蓝曦臣几脚，被人捉住脚踝摩挲得失了力气，宽松的长绸裤滑到膝盖皱成一团凌乱。  
洗完澡后为图方便，他并没着内衫，发上的水珠已经洇湿了一小片衣襟。江澄的眼睛水汪汪的一潭，夹杂着羞怒闪闪发亮，颊上一片浅浅的红。纱幔底下的空气开始变得潮热，蓝曦臣失了分寸，一只手顺着小腿溜进绸裤，用了力气压住还想挣扎的人，触到袭裤后直接探入，掐了一把江澄大腿内侧的软肉，沾了一手的粘腻软滑。他笑了两声，像只大狗一样在江澄耳边蹭，染了情欲的声音闷闷的倒有点像撒娇：“晚吟也想我，对吗？”江澄直到现在还不明白为什么平日里听见几句脏话都会脸红阻止的人在床上这么没羞没臊。他挣扎了几下，无济于事，只能气喘吁吁地任他摸，也得了许多趣味，一直推拒的手软了，蓝曦臣见缝插针地拱进他怀里，隔着那一层衣服含住乳尖，布料微微有些粗糙，沾湿了口水后更是带来清晰的痛痒，江澄没忍住呜咽了一声，把脊背弓起来，从侧面看就好像是他抱着蓝曦臣的脖子把人压在怀里一般。  
“晚吟，晚吟......”他喘息着低语，有些急躁地解开扣得整齐的盘扣，终于如愿含上乳尖留下一个不浅的牙印。江澄呜咽一声把自己蜷缩起来，下身涨得发疼，蓝曦臣抚在他大腿根部的手清晰感受到那一处的反应，呼吸急促地跪起上身把江澄的长衫扒下去，床幔也被他掀到身后，江澄只觉得身上一凉，下一瞬就被人用膝盖顶开了双腿，脆弱的部位一览无遗，明显被细细清洗过的那个肉粉的口翕合着，有透亮的水沾在上面，被昏暗灯火照出另一番高雅的情色。今日他带给他的惊喜实在太多，蓝曦臣再克制不住，撩起自己的衣服下摆，裤子只褪到了膝盖处就俯身去蹭，江澄被这久违的灼热烫得一缩，小腹弓起，大腿也夹住蓝曦臣精瘦有力的腰，衣料上瞬间就沾了水，随着二人顶跨的动作粘成丝线。  
他好久没见过这样生动的蓝曦臣。他们还未同校时， 没有哪一次见面不是偷偷摸摸的。少年人血气足，精神劲儿也猛，却只能赶着那么点甩掉随从的时间亲热。隔小半个月才见一面，蓝曦臣每一次都要狠狠弄他。最出格的一次，是两家人同去一个马场，他们跟在自家父母身后规规矩矩地见礼，实际上两个人的眼神都把彼此摸了个遍。江澄那天穿了西洋的装束，背带在背后交叉，衬衫牢牢贴在脊背上，一对蝴蝶骨不知道被多少人肖想。这马场里有不少朝廷里偷跑出来没有身份的宦官，贪淫却没有那个能力，只好在给小少爷递缰绳、戴护具的时候多摸几把雪白皮肉。蓝曦臣盯得久了，自然了解那些男人脑子里在想什么，只恨自己没办法上前保护，懊恼得不成样子。  
等用过晚饭后，他把江澄拽到一个空了许久的马厩，拆了一边的围墙高度只到两个人大腿，他哄着江澄把那条黑色短裤脱下来，只余背带挂在身上。他站着向前顶撞，囊袋拍在软而丰的臀肉上，和着水声沉闷地响。江澄被肏得腿软，泄了力气要跪下，蓝曦臣不让他如愿，把那根凶器又往上顶了顶，在江澄小腹肏出一个鼓包来。“你摸摸，你摸摸......”他捉住江澄的手让他去感受自己的力气，手臂上肌肉鼓起，腹肌线条也浮现出来，下腹全是江澄和他自己流的水，亮晶晶的腥膻。江澄小声哭叫着让他放手喊着要回家，却只能靠着他箍在腰间的手臂才能稳定身体。快要射的时候，蓝曦臣捂住江澄的嘴，一遍遍在他耳边说着“不要离开我”，江澄胡乱地点头，仗着自己被堵住嘴而放肆地哭喊着释放了。等第二天一早他们启程准备走，江澄只能撒谎是骑马时磨了大腿根才行动不便，狠狠瞪了一眼清醒过来后又抱又亲又给他上药哄他的蓝曦臣。自那次之后江澄才真正意识到蓝曦臣在房事上的力气有多大，一个多月不给他碰，而下一次被糟蹋的有多惨他就不想再提。  
之前最多不过是一个月未见就如此凶狠，今夜还不知道怎么过呢。江澄分神的当口，蓝曦臣已经往里伸进了两个指头，扣挖旋转，曲指分合，动作十分熟练。江澄心里揣着事，也不愿再搞些什么弯弯绕绕，索性放松了双腿任他动作，被弄得不舒服了就一口咬在肩上。等他能吞了四指进去，江澄才反应过来他们这是在地上，赶紧扭着腰要走：“蓝涣、蓝涣，地上脏！我们去...欸！？”蓝曦臣直接抽出手指搂住他的腰，站起身后两手掐住江澄的膝窝就把他牢牢抱住。江澄后穴骤然空了，身体贪恋着那一份快感，逼得他涌出一波前液来。“操，你能不能先给我报备一声再这样。”江澄觉得羞耻，晃着腿想下来，结果不但没挣动分毫，那根青筋凸起的性器倒是戳进去一个头，又顺着股沟划上去拍了一下他的腰窝，两个人都是一激灵，蓝曦臣把手收紧，叼住江澄后颈的一块肉含住，口齿不清地说：“我抱着你，不脏。阿澄帮帮我好不好？”江澄咬了咬牙，伸直了手臂往下握住蓝曦臣性器根部，那一只手几乎圈不住的分量让他想跑。蓝曦臣在他耳边小声喘着，一双清澈眸子已经布满血丝，甚至眼尾都已经绯红。江澄心又软了下来，一咬牙，干脆利落地把东西往自己的后穴塞，在触及到那处嘟起的肉穴时，蓝曦臣微微屈膝方便他用力，手上松了劲，江澄就这么借着自己的体重一下子吞了大半根进去，发胀的痛感让他绷紧了身体，喉结上下滑动着，呼吸间也带了点哭腔。  
我控制不住。两个人都这样想，他们分别的这段日子，失去了太多，未来也将要失去太多。江澄眼神迷茫，在自己被填满的瞬间想到了他在黄埔见到蓝曦臣的那一天，他眼角濡湿，手臂向后伸去勾住蓝曦臣脖子，整个人挂在他身上，把自己完全交付了出去。  
涨得发红的性器克制着慢慢抽插，感觉到肠肉一点点变软，湿哒哒地裹住他，江澄的手臂勾上来，蓝曦臣顺从地低下头任人搂着，下半身的幅度越来越大，噗噗的水声在室内蔓延开。江澄有几声没忍住，蓝曦臣都给他吻了回去，声音闷在嗓子里：“嘘，今天家里来了客人，离这儿就隔了两间房那么远，阿澄小声些。”  
江澄被顶弄得神志昏聩，迷迷糊糊地问是谁，蓝曦臣不答，反而把江澄的双腿并上将人横抱起来，沉甸甸的性器粘连着精水滑出“啪”的一声拍在江澄屁股上。“现在不是说这个的时候。”蓝曦臣把人抱到床上让他跪起来，从后面肏进去，进得更深，江澄只觉得快被捅到喉咙，又想起来两人年少时在马厩的那一回，他不干了，手抓着被褥向前挪，没爬出几步就被后面的人拽住腰拖回去，肏得他弯成一柄漂亮的弓，腰窝深深地凹陷下去，眼角一直包着的泪也被撞得滚落到被面，和他性器上流下的水淌到一起，濡湿潮热。他还想着有人这回事不敢叫出声也不敢放声骂，只得咬住被角憋着，蓝曦臣看见向来骄傲的人被自己弄成这番模样，心下忍不住想欺负人的念头，下身用的力气越发猛，肉粉色的口被磨成一片糜烂的熟红，江澄上半身已经塌下去，只留两团被撞得绯红的臀肉掐在行凶的人手里毫无反抗的力气。  
蓝曦臣见状，手臂绕到江澄身前把人扶起来，下半身紧紧贴在一起，滚烫的呼吸喷在江澄耳畔：“抱歉，抱歉晚吟，就这一回，就这一回好不好？”  
“我忍不住，我舍不得......”他就这么抱着人说了好些胡话，江澄快变成一团浆糊的脑袋接收不能，只叫着他的名字来回应，不知道喊了多少声蓝涣。  
他的后面已经被撞得发麻，前头也泄了一回，偏生蓝曦臣赶着他的不应期狠狠撞开他绞合的肠肉，顶着那一点擦过去无数回，硬生生给他干得发痛。  
什么时候才是个头啊......江澄被拉着又换了一个姿势后昏昏地想，已经合不拢的穴口向外流出之前射进去的乳色精液，又被蓝曦臣捅回去再射满一次，肚子里似乎有水在晃，江澄托着小腹被蓝曦臣举到身前，以观音坐莲的姿势插进去，他用最后一点力气咬住蓝曦臣下巴，换得那人片刻的停顿：“你身上都是我的味道了。”蓝曦臣也不生气，顺势舔舔江澄鼻尖，满意于自己的杰作：“累了吗？我们歇一会，放心，还有几个时辰天亮，我必定倾囊相授。”  
江澄终于昏死过去，有一部分原因是被气的。

-3-  
饭桌上的气氛有些诡异。坐着软垫的江澄狠狠戳着盘里的豆腐，身侧坐着不断给他夹菜的蓝曦臣，二人对面，坐着一个眼底青黑的男孩子，看起来也就只有十五六岁，正在狠狠咬着鸡腿，嘴里还念叨着不知羞，不知节制。  
妈的，不就是差事没办明白，至于让我受这种被迫听墙角的苦吗。要不是规则不允许，我一定让你在黄泉里滚一滚，让你知道知道什么叫......他的腹诽被江澄撂筷子的声音打断，还吓了一跳。  
“你还没和我介绍，他是谁？”江澄冷着一张脸看着他，分明就没想让蓝曦臣开口。男孩暗暗翻了个白眼，把鸡腿放下又擦了擦嘴：“我家离这远，还穷，被一个老和尚拣去在庙里养着，别人就叫我小豪，没名字。”  
蓝曦臣给他使了个眼色，小豪轻咳一声，把怀里的东西掏出来：“我知道一点东西，您可能会感兴趣。”江澄接来一看，分明是昨夜他和军区长谈话的内容。他一下子站起身来，因身上不爽不得不扶着桌子稳住身形，蓝曦臣也急忙起身想稳住他却被甩开。江澄的眼睛仿佛淬了冰的刃：“你是什么人？这些东西是谁写的。”  
小豪站得笔直，笑起来露出一颗小虎牙：“你身边那位，联系上了周先生，我只是先生那边的一个暗线罢了。”  
江澄愣了，瞳孔震动着望向蓝曦臣:“你都知道？”蓝曦臣摇摇头，扶住江澄小臂：“我原来不知道，可是我觉得，你会选择的路，就是我找到的那条路。”  
他看着江澄，眼眶发红，笑着摸摸他脸，指腹提笔握枪的茧子粗糙。  
“晚吟，昨夜于我已经足够了，真的。”蓝曦臣看了看小豪，收敛了笑容望着江澄：“‘焉能不贵复不去，空作昂藏一丈夫*’。江澄，你的心里，就住着这样一个人。”  
“我们都有远方要奔赴，你只是先启程，我总会追上你。”蓝曦臣把那张纸拿过来撕碎，细细拢在手心收好：“去南昌吧。”  
小豪没再继续看下去，他走出房门，抬手在空中画了一道符，半空中慢慢出现一片薄纸，他写上江澄的名字。不一会儿，人名逐渐消失，几个数字慢慢浮现  
——“1937”  
他叹了一口气，挥手驱散了气流，在气流消散的同时，站得好好的人也凭空消失了。  
此时距离南昌起义、冯庸大学创立，还有四个月。

-4-  
“操，你他妈当了个比我大的官你就牛气上了哈？”陈汉阳*钳住江澄的脖子蹭了他满身的灰。江澄给了他一拳，扶正自己被撞歪的帽子：“还贫，现在的战况也就你能笑出来。”他嫌弃地拍了拍自己身上的脏污，把桌子上的信收好：“你这一回没事，下一次也要小心点，万一你真带了伤过来，我还这么打你，组织可少了个得力营长。”  
“唉，我就是个小营长，你这又能打仗又能用兵的指挥官可得好好待在帐篷里被护着。”江澄知道他开玩笑，懒得和他斗嘴。陈汉阳打了一会哈哈，拍拍江澄的肩：“兄弟，战争是个不长眼睛的东西，你得顾及利益大局，懂吗？”  
江澄皱眉看着他，没说话。他沉默了没几秒，又跳起来拿了江澄的帽子就往外扔：“开玩笑的咯！”江澄骂了一声脏话就去打他。  
吵闹声短暂地替代了枪炮，三天后，陈汉阳所在的25师随第九军副军长留守三河坝。

江澄听完战报安静了一会，满屋的人都没说话。他坐在电话前，想起他在去潮州之前写给蓝曦臣的信，上面有一句——陈汉阳他就是个祸害，打仗都能乐，怕是能留千年。  
“呵”江澄笑出来：“我这回是错了。”他咬着牙，舌尖都尝出血味来。“我们路上遇见的那队联日的，关在哪呢？”有人把他领到关着人的地方，江澄卸了枪丢给看守的兵，松了袖口走进去。  
那天没有对战，是难得的平静，江澄一个一个人踹过去，指骨打出血来，他蹲在门边叫人把房门打开，揪着那些人的衣领把他们拽到太阳下跪着，面朝三河坝。  
“磕头。”第一声很平静，他慢慢整理着自己的衣服，正了正帽子：“我说磕头。”没有人动。江澄把枪拿回来上膛之后狠狠怼在离自己最近的一个人脑袋上，力气大到那人头皮都被擦破。  
他声嘶力竭：“给我兄弟磕头！磕！”  
此时距离东北沦陷,还有四年。

-5-  
蓝曦臣心里清楚，反动派能知道江澄，也不会忘了他。江澄父母早亡，身后无牵无挂，可他不是。他有一个家族，在乱世里也要保留荣耀。  
蓝曦臣跪在祠堂里，他奔波数日，回家后就跪在这，两天一夜不曾合眼，且水米未进，此时已经是强弩之末。蓝父拄着拐杖过来，一声声几乎是敲在蓝曦臣心上，酸疼难忍。  
“还没改主意吗？”老人的声音里充满疲倦与无奈，中气不足，明显也是未曾安稳入眠，他看着跪得笔直的大儿子，强忍着没心软。  
要他将自己的孩子从家谱中除名，他怎么受得了啊。  
“父亲，蓝涣愚笨，为子不孝，只能想出这样一个两全的法子。如果蓝涣不消失在蓝家的族谱上，儿子定会拖累蓝家。况且此去成败未知，落得怎样的身后名都只是儿子一个人承担，不能让宗族因我留骂名。”  
蓝曦臣跪着转身，声音嘶哑，舌根满是血腥味。他看着两鬓斑白的父亲，眼泪一点点流下来，洗不去他眼里的坚韧。  
他开口：“谨遵校训，亲爱精诚。服从党纲，五权三民。履行遗嘱，国民革命。继承先烈，奋斗牺牲。发扬光大，赴义蹈仁。言出身随，誓底功成。”  
“父亲，儿子当年入军校，是为了中国兴亡而学习，是为了家国天下而拼搏。今日，国家危亡动荡，只可谋图存，兴救亡。儿子已经决定追随冯先生，加入办学的队伍，不求结果，但求拼尽全力，无愧于心。”蓝曦臣想起江澄听他宣誓时的一双眼睛，他想，此刻的自己一定如当年那般意志坚定，一定，没辜负江澄的爱意满腔。  
1931年，九一八事变爆发，冯校长被日军囚禁在大和旅馆，终是能传出一张字条：“冯大师生速到北平。”蓝曦臣整理好行装，借着一点未灭的灯火潦草写下一封短信后烧掉——“北平，速来。”

小豪——白无常打着哈欠，看蓝曦臣从包袱里摸出几个信封：“这些是我还能记得住的，你找到江澄，交给他。”白无常挑了挑眉，挥手将信装入袖子，压着怒火问他：“我之前算你阳寿，分明是八十多岁才死，江澄倒死得早，被人偷了阳寿二十来岁就死在三河坝。本来我都算好了，这一世的江澄还的应该是误被咱们俩偷了阳的小可怜的寿，我只需要让他去南昌就行了，谁知道你给我搞这个事情？自己少活几十年把命全给江澄了，还分给两世的江澄!你搞什么平均分配呢！”他越说越气，坐下来变了一杯茶水喝：“你说你这不是给我找麻烦吗？而且你借他这几年阳寿，现在这个江澄也就能活到三十几岁！值得吗你，费这么大力气还......”“值得。”他的话还没说完就被蓝曦臣打断，男人望着烛火笑得温柔：“在这个时代活着，把年轻的气力奉献出去就足够了，长命百岁地看着现在这个中国，太苦。”  
“我知道，如果任由转世后的江澄死了，那现在的他就会阳寿圆满，不会死在最好的年纪。可是，他还得熬几十年。民国年间生，熬到死也看不见这个国家变好的样子。所以我才同意你说的借寿。但是我到了这才明白，我没办法。”蓝曦臣苦笑：“我想要他活着。我赔给这一世的江澄所有的爱和余生，也改变不了现在这个蓝曦臣只是时空回溯的产物的事实。”  
他看着白无常有些怜悯的面容：“我感激你给我一次回来陪他的机会。我以为我忘记了那个失去江澄的我一辈子是怎么过来的，可是我发现我记得。记得清清楚楚。”  
“当时，我不敢死，可我又无比盼望自己倒在战场上，可以陪他一起走奈何桥，喝孟婆汤，然后再进轮回找到他。可是我不能。这条命是时局的，是战场的，是江澄的，唯独不是我的。我不能死。”  
“我庆幸他一直是他，明媚又坚强，浑身都是打不倒的拼搏气力。”蓝曦臣喝尽了一杯水：“我知道我不能去陪他，他也不知道我会死在今天，我离开后他更不会记得有这样一个蓝曦臣陪过他人生十几年……我答应你，这个蓝曦臣阳寿尽了我就自己走，绝不拖延。”  
“可是，你就当是可怜我，帮我把信送去吧。”  
此时是1931年的冬天，距离淞沪会战还有六年，距离江澄壮烈牺牲还有六年零二个月，距离蓝曦臣身死，还有两天。

-6-  
江澄一觉醒来只觉得浑身酸痛，他拿毛巾胡乱擦了把脸就开始看战报。突然，几个黄色的信封滑落到地上，他疑惑地捡起来看了看：“蓝？”江澄皱眉：“这个姓氏好奇怪，还挺少见的。”  
拆开几封，上面写着各种注意事项，条条都是他往日不甚在意的，连他不爱的食物都写好了如何料理能够消除本味方便入口。最后那个信封白底鎏金，在这个时代十分罕见，因此江澄放缓了动作慢慢把胶划开，抽出一张雪白信纸来。上面的字迹不同于前几封的一气呵成，也是端正的瘦金，看起来却并不气势凌人，反倒透出万般缠绵不舍，江澄不自觉就落下泪来，攥紧拳头放在嘴边如何也止不住哭。  
那封信只有短短几行。  
予澄：  
已识乾坤大，犹怜草木青。我本无缘见乾坤，委身做草木，然郎如竹如柏，定江山青青。  
唯望平安。

-7-  
他在这一世消失，便去得干干净净。

-8-  
“哎哟这老一辈的都遇见过...”  
“就是撞鬼了，没听说之前还有死在家门口怎么也进不去的吗”  
“多亏这孩子命大......哎！是不是要醒了！睫毛动了睫毛动了！”  
江澄被吵得头疼，还以为是在家里来了客人，正纳闷为什么到了他的屋里来就发现自己的胳膊好像被谁攥住，动不了。  
他拼命睁开眼，模模糊糊地看不清人脸，只听见自己的母亲一直在喊自己的名字。明明喊的是江澄，他的耳边却响起来一个男人的声音，他喊他晚吟，喊他阿澄，乱七八糟的杂音吵得他头痛欲裂，眼皮一闭，又昏了过去。  
“你满意了？”站在窗边阴影里的两个人看着病房里一片兵荒马乱，个子稍矮的那个无奈叹气：“得了，以后他可就有阴阳眼了，还能梦回民国你说牛不牛逼。”  
蓝曦臣眨了眨眼睛，拽了拽脖子上的锁链：“我们走吧，他已经醒了过来，就很好。”  
“已经不再有蓝曦臣了。”

-9-  
江澄彻底清醒过来已经是十月末，他完全不记得自己为什么会晕倒在巷子里。江枫眠来看过他几次就不再来，虞紫鸢的工作也忙，他大部分时间是一个人，晚上总要梦见一些乱七八糟的，睡也睡不好，被折腾烦了的江澄索性不睡觉，晚上不想麻烦查房的医生 就在护士站前面那一排椅子上坐着。  
大概是十一月七号的半夜，他竟然在椅子上睡了过去，难得地没做恶梦。等他醒来，只看见一片浅灰色的衣角飘过，尚未完全清醒的大脑把它默认为护士。江澄刚想起身去厕所洗把脸，突然反应过来——医院里哪有护士穿长到脚踝的灰袍子。  
江澄不由得咽了咽口水，后背也开始冒冷汗，他摸着墙角走到那个影子消失的房门前，鼓足勇气推开......病房里的两个人睡得正香，鼾声四起。  
他松了一口气，暗暗嘲笑自己想太多。刚要关门，却发现地上飘着一个白色鎏金信封。  
“这是什么？”江澄把它拾起来，两个由端正楷体书写的字明晃晃写在信封上  
—予澄  
蓝曦臣亲笔。

END

1.黄埔军校—1924年11月30日第一期学生考试完毕1925年6月25日毕业典礼,二期1925年9月6日毕业，私设江澄一期蓝曦臣二期，后面蓝曦臣在列祖列宗面前说的是黄埔军校二期入校誓辞。  
2.来源于李泌《长歌行》:焉能不贵复不去，空作昂藏一丈夫.  
3.原型蔡晴川——十一军二十五师七十三团三营营长，陈汉阳取名来源为“晴川历历汉阳树”  
4.本故事涉及历史——南昌起义（1927.8）、三河坝战役（1927.9）【南昌起义后分兵，周恩来、贺龙等率领主力奔向潮州、汕头；第9军副军长朱德率领第11军25师和第9军教导团据守三河坝，当时的战略目标是先建立国民革命军再开始领兵北伐】、冯庸自散家财创办大学，1931年“九一八事变”后被日军囚禁于沈阳大和旅馆，托前来探望的老师递出纸条、淞沪会战


End file.
